The Dark General (REDONE)
by ShadowPhoenix10
Summary: Gone to the Well of Souls to save the world, but all went wrong. Follow the story in which the purple dragon who saved the world from the Terror of the Skies, Cynder, becomes the next big threat to the world's existance. Set at the end of 'The Eternal Night'. (REDO)
1. Chapter 1 The Dark General

**Hey guys! So I decided to reread through my book, and I couldn't even get through the first thousand words.. Wow... That was the cringiest thing i have ever read. So! I am making it up to you guys by re-writing the whole book! I was going to just replace the old chapter, but there are gonna be some plot changes so I decided against it. Here comes the updated Dark General! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Foolish dragon... you are no match." Gaul laughed.

"I've made it this far, haven't I?" Spyro countered, rising from the ground after Gaul initial attack.

"Yes. You have been quite elusive." Gaul surmised, stepping away from his throne, aiming his staff menacingly at the purple drake. "Had I but known that all it would take would be your miserable amity for Cynder." Gaul laughed as the young purple dragon stood glaring at him. "How tragic really," Gaul mocked. Cynder then leapt from out of sight, tackling Spyro and sending him for a shot tumble in the process. "that she should be the one to destroy you."

Slowly, Spyro pushed his legs back underneath himself. "You don't need to do this, Cynder." Spyro declared, keeping his amethyst eyes trained on the ebony dragoness as she began circling him.

"Just like old times, huh Spyro?" Cynder snarled, then reduced her voice to a whisper. "Same as last time. Line me up with his staff."

As they began circling each other, keeping their eyes locked in a deadly stare, they slowly moved to position Cynder for a sneak attack on Gaul. Once properly lined up, Cynder leapt at Spyro, feigning an attack. Just before colliding, however, she snapped her wings open, soaring over Spyro's head and straight for Gaul. Unfortunately, Gaul saw it coming and caught her in his free hand. "This isn't over!" Gaul yelled, hurling Cynder across the cavern. Spyro gasped as he watched Cynder slam into the wall and fall to the ground, motionless.

In his lapse of concentration, one of Gaul's lackeys advanced towards Spyro, only stopping when he was called off by Gaul himself. "Don't touch him!" He commanded. "The whelpling is mine!" Gaul jumped off of the stage he was on and drew both his swords. With a mighty growl, he readied himself for a battle which he thought was going to be a simple victory.

Spyro got into his battle stance as Gaul began his attack. Spyro dodged a mad swing of Gaul's giant sword, retaliating with an earth blast. The large projectile merely bounced off of Gaul's chest. Completely undisturbed by Spyro's attack, Gaul advanced again. Again he missed, leaving him open for another attack. But yet again, Gaul was unharmed. Gaul switched tactics, this time leaping and slamming one of his swords into the ground where the young dragon was standing mere moments before. Spyro dodged the initial attack, but didn't compensate for the shock wave that blew from Gaul's sword. Spyro was knocked to the ground, dazed by the shockwave. By the time he gathered his wits, Gaul was in the air again. With unimaginable haste, Spyro rolled away, somehow managing to get his front paw underneath him and leap away with surprising agility just as the green ring of energy passed below him. When Gaul jumped again, Spyro was ready. After he got over the shock wave he charged at the large ape. Exhausted from his attacks, Gaul was powerless as the young purple drake attacked with everything he had. Claws and tailblades met ape flesh as Spyro attacked over and over again.

Utilizing his staff Gaul teleported away, reappearing on the other side of the cave. "Your time is over, dragon!" He roared, jumping again and bringing his swords down into the ground just after Spyro dodged away. Unfortunately for both of them though, the ground collapsed under the enormous impact. Both combatants fell into the cavern below, one smashing heavily into the ground, while the other seemingly disappeared. As Gaul raised his eyes after his bone-crunching collision with the floor, he spotted his staff falling from above. When the unfortunate weapon hit the floor it shattered.

Before anything else could happen, the eclipse peaked and the mysterious beam of light that was in the middle of the room exploded in strength. Growling, the ape general staggered back to his feet, raising his eyes to his young combatant who was being pulled slowly skyward by the other-worldly beam. Gaul roared as Spyro fell from his spot in the air. The dragon who fell from the purple beam of energy wasn't the kind purple drake that it had once been, however. It now had scales as black as the void and milky white eyes. The only thing on its mind was how much it was going to enjoy beating the ape king into dust.

Spyro zipped across the thirty feet between him and his opponent in the blink of an eye, and without mercy he began tearing at the ape's flesh. With claws, tail blades, horns... Anything on his body that could be used as a weapon Spyro utilized in his ruthless flesh tearing. Gaul was only allowed a breath after he collapsed to the ground.

Gaul tried to rise to his feet, blood spilling out of the numerous holes in his body as he did so, only for Spyro to blast him with the same strange light that was coming from the hole in the ground. The sheer power of the attack caused the ape king to cry out in pain, and slowly he began to turn to stone, and as he lost the ability to move his limbs Gaul felt an insurmountable fear take hold of him. Spyro stopped his attack when the only thing left unfrozen was Gaul's head, and, with an deadly air about his steps, Spyro stepped towards the soon-to-be former ape king.

Stopping only inches away from the terrified face of Gaul, Spyro spoke with deadly venom dripping off of his voice and a devilish smirk on his face. _"Oh how i am going to enjoy this!"_ He exclaimed happily as he raised a paw to smash the rock that was Gaul's body.

"WAIT!" Gaul yelled in fear. "I-I can get you a high p-place in the army!"

 _"Oh, I'm getting a place in the army."_ Spyro replied and Gaul relaxed a hair. _"As your REPLACEMENT!"_ Spyro then brought his paw down, and with strength that belied his size, smashed Gaul into pieces. The only thing left intact was Gaul's face, forever in a mask of pure terror. Spyro snickered at the face of his fallen combatant then leapt into the air, flying up through the hole which he fell through earlier.

* * *

"What's happening down there?" Cynder wondered out loud.

"Spyro? You okay, buddy?" Sparx called into the darkness below.

Just then the dark dragon shot up out of the darkness below.

Sparx screamed and Cynder backed up a step.

Spyro came to a stop inside the beam of light coming from below, strengthening his dark power. He looked down upon Sparx and Cynder, wondering how he was going to deal with them.

"Oh no!" Cynder exclaimed. "Spyro STOP!"

Spyro's face curled into a wicked smile, scaring Sparx and worrying Cynder further.

"Whoa! Calm down man, it's me!" Sparx said fighting off another scream.

The black scales of the evil dragon in front of them flickered for a moment as Spyro fought for control of his body. "I… I can't." He said in a half distorted voice.

Cynder had to act fast. So, leaping, she tackled Spyro out of the beam and rolled with him across the ground. When they stopped rolling, Cynder looked down to see that Spyro's body had turned back to its normal shade of purple. "Spyro! Are you alright?" Cynder asked concernedly as she tried to shake Spyro awake.

"I… I think so." Spyro said as he slowly came to. "But something is wro.." Suddenly, shadows erupted from his body, surrounding him in inky blackness.

"SPYRO!" Cynder screamed in fear that her companion was about to turn.

Spyro's body began absorbing the darkness and his scales began fading into black. Spyro gave a shout of pain. "CYNDER… PLEASE… HELP ME…"

"I don't know what to do!" Cynder cried helplessly as tears began streaming from her eyes.

More shouts of pain came from Spyro, as he struggled to maintain control. "Then run! I can't...keep control much longer, and I feel Malefor approachiaaAHH!"

"No! I'm not leaving you Spyro!" Cynder yelled, her voice growing more desperate by the second.

Suddenly, the shouts of pain stopped and Spyro's body was again, black as the night sky.

"Spyro! Please! Say something!"

 _Nothing_

"Spyro? SPYRO!" Cynder screamed as she shook her companion, desperately trying to wake him up.

She stopped shaking him, burying her head into his chest as tears of pain overtook her. Suddenly a distorted voice cut through the silence. " _You should've run when you had the chance."_ When Cynder realized where the voice was coming from, she leapt away from spyro, clearing ten feet in a single bound. _"But no matter. My Master has arrived."_

Spyro turned his eyes to the beam as it nearly quadrupled in size. Cynder turned a fearful gaze towards it too, and after her eyes adjusted to the near blinding light she saw something that scared her to no end.

"N-n-no…NO! How are you back?" Cynder cried, as her fear multiplied.

"I am here thanks to a friend of yours." Malefor said gesturing towards Spyro.

As his name was spoken, he leapt to his feat and quickly strode towards Malefor, kneeling in front of him as a servant would before a king.

"Master." Spyro pronounced, a mixture of awe and satisfaction in his voice.

"Rise my friend." Malefor commanded. "How do you feel?"

"Strange, but not strange." Spyro began. "Strange, but better than before. I feel… _powerful._ "

"Good my friend. Now may I ask, what are you willing to for me?" Malefor asked, testing his " _friend"._

"Whatever you ask of me, Master." Spyro stated, becoming more eager for a battle.

"Good. Kill the mosquito and apprehend this traitor of a dragoness here." Malefor commanded.

The reply came with deadly intent. "With _Pleasure_!"

* * *

 **And FIN! I will keep the old book up until this is complete so anyone new will still be able to understand the sequel. Also, updates for TDR will come slower than normal. Notice how I said 'normal'. It won't take months in between chapters. You should be able to expect a chapter a week at the very least. Chapters for this only take a day to write because I can use the old one as a template. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Edit: Would this be violating the first rule in 'Entries not allowed'? It states:**

Multiple entries of the same material. There can only be one copy of any unique story on the entire site. No exceptions.

 **Would this count as a violation to this rule? I'm not completely sure because there will be plot changes and all, but I just want to make sure I'm not violating any rules. Thanks!**

 **Shadow out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I certainly took my sweet time getting this out...**

 **I'd like to sincerely apologize. I didn't mean for it to take so long. I've been really busy lately, and just before I finished this chapter, my computer crashed and I lost all of my progress on the chapter. Then soccer and school got in the way of writing, and I only just found the time yesterday. I apologize if it feels rushed, blame that on the lack of time I had to work on it.. Also, if you find the time, and if you haven't already, please read my One-Shot known as 'Past-Evil' I truly believe that is my best work, but it hasn't passed 100 views yet. Thank you!  
**

* * *

Spyro turned to Sparx, and when the dragonfly finally got a good look at the corrupted dragon, he found evil intent glinting off his white eyes.

Realizing the worst, Sparx began backing away in fear. "Spyro! Bro! It's me!"

Spyro shot towards the frightened bug, and in the blink of an eye, snatched Sparx right out of the sky. Sparx's muffled screams could be heard from inside the dark dragon's hand as he turned back around and stalked back to his previous position.

Cynder could only watch in shock as Spyro turned back around, looked straight into her eyes, and smiled evilly.

As Spyro reopened his claw, Sparx was horrified to see the light of a fire building in the back of the dark dragon's open mouth, and with one last scream of terror, the poor insect was enveloped in bright orange flames and reduced to nothing but ash.

At first, Cynder felt sad as tears began to drip from her eyes. But then, as her head drooped in sorrow, she felt something else. It was like an untamed fire burning in her heart, just waiting to be unleashed upon the world. Slowly, the furious dragoness lifted her gaze to the black dragon, rage only being fueled when she saw him snickering. "How could you?!" She fumed, taking a dangerously angry step towards him. "You just murdered your own brother!"

"Why do you care? You were only ever annoyed by that pest."

"What happened to the Spyro I knew?! He'd never say anything like that!"

"Didn't I just?"

Something inside Cynder snapped. Leaping at the evil dragon, she stretched out her claws and aimed for his neck. But when her claws came around, they only hit air.

Spyro, who ducked the sloppy attack, retaliated by ramming his horns into her exposed chest and, with a yelp, Cynder was sent flying backward into the wall across the cavern. Before she could recover, Spyro let loose a streak of electricity, temporarily paralyzing the young dragoness.

Cynder watched in terror as the black dragon approached her, encasing his paw in a large chunk of stone along the way. The last thing she saw before being knocked unconscious was the sadistic smirk sitting uncharacteristically on the ex-hero's face.

Malefor's malicious laugh echoed around the chamber. "Well done, my young friend." Malefor praised the now black dragon. "You have done well."

Spyro swiftly fell into a bow in front of the evil purple dragon. "Thank you, Master." He said.

Malefor's voice deepened into a commanding tone. "Bring the back to Concurrent Skies." He said. "We shall decide what to do with her there." And with that, the Dark Master took to the skies, leaving the young dragon behind.

After grabbing the unconscious form of Cynder, Spyro followed.

* * *

"We have a plan then?" Malefor asked his new apprentice.

The two dark dragons were in the throne room of the fortress in Concurrent Skies. There were tapestries of black and red hanging off the walls, a deep bronze edging running along the outside of each one. The floor was made of stone, a deep burgundy carpet leading from the entrance to the throne. The throne itself, which was made purely of stone, was positioned on a raised platform with steps all around, allowing servants to come serve the throne's occupant from any angle, but as the castle was currently empty, aside from the two dragons present and the one in the dungeons, that wasn't currently needed.

Spyro, who was sitting at the base of the steps directly in front of Malefor, responded with a simple nod.

"Good. Come with me." Malefor commanded before standing, and walking across the room, out of the door, and towards the dungeons.

After the long descent to the dungeons, Malefor stopped in front of the first door on the right. Spyro figured that because there were no bars, this was an office of some sort. As the Dark Master stepped into the office, Spyro got a chance to look around. The first thing he noticed was the awful smell. _'By Ancestors!'_ He thought. _'This smells like somebody vomited rotten eggs, rolled in it, died, and has been rotting for decades!'_

Just then, Malefor walks back out of the room carrying to emerald snakes. (Similar to the ones that would've been used at the start of DoTD)

"These are it then?" Spyro asked.

"Indeed. I assume you can handle this yourself." Malefor stated, turning and heading back up to the throne room without even waiting for a response.

As Spyro continued his walk down the corridor in between all of the cells, he couldn't help but notice the many dragon skeletons that graced them; some of them hanging from chains on the walls, while others simply lay in the middle of their cells, either starved or tortured to death.

With a sadistic smile, Spyro realized just how much he loved the idea of both.

* * *

Cynder awoke to the sound of sound of a large metal door clanging shut. Almost instantly, she recognized the form of Spyro, although in the dim light she couldn't tell that he had black scales.

"Wh-where are we?" She asked, but upon hearing Spyro's distorted voice, it all came rushing back to her.

"Concurrent Skies." Spyro announced proudly. "I brought you here myself."

Suddenly an extreme fear forced itself upon her, and as she noticed that her movement was severely limited by the use of several chains, that fear deepened. "Wh-what about M-M-"

"Malefor?" Spyro interrupted. "He's here too, and boy do we have a plan for you!"

As Spyro advanced on her, Cynder cowered back as far as her chains would allow her, clamping her eyes shut in fear when she reached the end of them.

She felt something slowly wrap around her neck, before the pressure suddenly disappeared. She opened her eyes to the sight of Spyro holding a miniature emerald snake close to his neck. As soon as the snake got close enough, it sprung to life, wrapping itself around Spyro's neck and then disappearing.

Spyro smirked, then brought an earth encased paw up and knocked Cynder unconscious again.

* * *

When Cynder finally regained consciousness, she found that she was no longer in a cell. In fact she wasn't in any place she had ever seen before. Everything around her was purple. From the grass below her feet, to the sky above her, it was all a shade of amethyst. She took another look at her surroundings, being especially intrigued by the twisted and mangled trees that formed a forest in the distance.

"Where am I?" She asked no one.

"Sleep well?" Came a corrupt voice from right behind her. Out of fright, she whipped around, slashing Spyro across the leg with her tailblade in the process. To her confusion though, a deep cut opened on her leg.

Looking up, she saw Spyro completely unharmed. _'What?! I felt my tailblade cut into him!'_ That much she was sure of. _'How is he alright?!'_ She then heard chuckling coming from the dragon in front of her. Slowly the chuckling morphed into a full-blown sadistic laughter. Suddenly the laughter was stopped and Cynder was acquainted with the feeling of claws getting raked across her chest.

" _That_ was a warning. _"_

Cynder gasped in pain, blood pouring out of her fresh wounds, and her eyes squeezed shut. Suddenly, however, felt her neck being tugged on. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was a glowing green chain that linked something around her neck to the snake around Spyro's. Said dragon stopped, turning an impatient look upon her. Spyro resumed his walk, smiling when he turned around again to see the wounded dragoness staggering along behind him.

Just inside the boundaries of the forest, the two came across a cluster of violet spirit gems. Cynder's first thought was fury gems., but then she realized they don't come in clusters. She was then broken from her thoughts, however, as Spyro reached up and broke a chunk off, offering to the her.

"Take it." He commanded.

When Cynder didn't move to accept it, he swept his claws across her cheek.

"I said TAKE IT!"

A low growl emanated from the back of Cynder's throat as she turned her head back around to glare at her attacker. "No."

Before she could even blink, Cynder felt the flat of Spyro's tailblade connect with her injured cheek, knocking her off her feet and adding another layer of pain to her body. When Cynder finally looked back up, she found Spyro's face inches away from hers. When her gaze met his, she found that his eyes were no longer pure white in color, but the irises were blood red, the light refracting off of them making it seem like Spyro's rage was being filtered directly into her soul.

Cynder's anger finally waned, as she felt fear grip her heart, visibly flinching when Spyro spoke again.

"What did you say?!" He asked angrily.

"N-Nothing!" Cynder stuttered, not even trying to hide her fear.

"Good." Spyro responded before forcefully shoving the gem into her hand. "Now break it. _Before_ I get mad."

Not wanting more beating, Cynder quickly obeyed. Slowly, and quite painfully, Cynder's wounds closed over. Faint scars were left behind as a result of the corrupted crystals inability to heal injuries completely. Cynder sighed in relief as the pain finally subsided.

"There." Spyro said. "Now that wasn't too bad, was it?"

"N-no."

Spyro let loose an exasperated sigh. "…We need to go hunting." He said before spinning on his heel and walking deeper in the forest.

* * *

 _One Month Later_

Cynder was currently hunkered down in a violet colored bush, her eyes trained on a deer in the clearing in front of her. Beside her, she heard the quiet clicking of Spyro adjusting the knob that controlled the length of the chain binding them together. Once the clicking ceased, Cynder leapt forward, the deer noticing her much too late. As soon as she was upon it, Cynder sunk her fangs into the lavender deer's neck, killing it quickly and, more importantly in Cynder's eyes, painlessly. She could feel that this place was messing with her mind, so she did her absolute best to keep herself restrained.

"Nice work, Cyn!" Spyro called as he emerged from his hiding place. "Although, you could've let it feel at least a _little_ pain." Despite his initial cruelty, Spyro was actually good company. Bar his sadistic sense of humor and the occasional fit of anger.

Cynder rolled her eyes, all too accustomed to this kind of talk. "No thanks. I'd rather not let it suffer."

"Aww, C'mon! You know you would enjoy it if you tortured it a little bit." He replied carelessly.

Cynder didn't reply. She only dropped to a sitting position, casting an impatient glare towards her sadistic companion.

"What?"

"Are you gonna start a fire so we can cook this?" She asked impatiently.

"Nah, I think we should eat it raw today." Was Spyro's reply.

"And why is that?"

"Because it has been far too long since I've seen blood."

Without waiting for a reply, Spyro dug in, relentlessly tearing at the purple flesh. With a slight growl of irritation, Cynder moved to join him.

* * *

 **Aaand... CUT! Before anyone says that Cynder wouldn't have reacted like that to Spyro's anger, there is a reason for that. It will be explained in a later chapter.**

 **Again, I'd like to apologize for the time it took me to get this out, and thank everyone who stuck with me in my down time. I just couldn't find the time to write.**

 **Also, I've decided that I am going to rewrite My other book, 'The Darkness Returns". I'm just not happy with what I have so far, and with all the plot changes in this book, I don't think it would make sense. So that book is going to be called 'dead' for the time being.**

 **Finally, I am going to start a new project for you guys. I could be stupid for doing so because I already have a lot on my plate, but I have a lot of good ideas that I don't want to go to waste.**

 **Thank you again for sticking with me in my down time, I really appreciate it!**

 **Shadow out.**


	3. Apologies

**Alright, so here is an A/N explaining what is going on.**

 **I owe each and every one of you an apology. I never wanted to leave you guys hanging for this long. But, as I've said before, life happens... Or in this case stops happening. My great-grandma passed away mid-April and I really have been down as a result. She was one-hundred-one when it happened, so she lived a long and happy life, but it was definitely sad to see her go. Any prayers you could send my family's way would be greatly appreciated.**

 **On a happier note, my urge for writing is back! I am currently working on chapter 3, and the next few afterward won't take long to follow. I believe that I might have to revise my plot a little bit though, so that might slow me down. Also, something that I can't seem to wrap my head around is large-scale fight scenes. If you guys could send over some tips or maybe some links to websites with help on large fights, I would owe you many thanks.**

* * *

 **Here's an answer to a guest review.**

 **Jradfoss4: Haha! You don't need to worry about me stopping anytime soon, life just tied a knot into my plans!**

 **I am glad to hear that you are enjoying it, and thanks for the suggestion. I'll certainly consider it, but I already have the skeleton for the plot built up, so it might not make it in.**

 **Thanks for the support!**

* * *

 **And thanks to everyone who has favorited/followed either me or my story. It always makes my day when I get a notification about it. (A notification for a review wouldn't be too bad either. XD)**

 **Thanks and again, I am really sorry about the delay**

 **~SP  
**


	4. Bad News

**I have some bad news.**

 **I just had a major account hacking, and unfortunately it looks like the best thing for me to do is get rid of everything. I will be completely getting rid of all of my social media accounts, changing all of my email addresses, and even completely wiping my phone and computer. That sadly means that I will not get the chance to finish any of my stories, which really saddens me. I apologize to anyone who may be disappointed by that. I am thankful for this experience and all of the friendships I have made. I have certainly grown a lot since November last year, and every one of you have helped me along in this. I will probably be reviewing a couple stories I read using a guest account, but otherwise, I don't think I will really be around.**

 **So with a heavy heart, I say for one final time...**

 **Shadow out.**


End file.
